Watch Tower
by X-Dr.Quinzel-Reylo-X
Summary: Rick and Daryl have a little fun in the watch tower


Rickyl Fanfiction;

Rick walks into the common area listening to the quiet murmurs around as he takes a seat next to Carl, as he ambles around searching for the piercing blues eyes that seem to get him through the day,

"He's not here, I think he's on watch"

He startles out of his thoughts and turns towards carol, she gives him a knowing look and motions toward the watch tower with her head,

"I wasn't.. I mean... Yh I go and check in him"

He stands and turns towards Beth who has Judith situated on her hip, she nods towards me in understanding, he stars to head towards the watch tower making sure he has his gun just in case,

He opens the door as quietly as possible closing it behind him and stalking up the stairs, he leans against the door jam just looking at the back of Daryl's head,

"You gonna' com'in or wha",

Rick continues to stare for a couple more seconds before pushing himself of and settling himself next to daryl, their shoulders brush slightly the contact sending a spark down Ricks spine,

"I'm nearly done, I woulda meet ya in our cell",

Daryl says after a couple minutes of sitting in silence, Rick nods but doesn't respond at first,

"I haven't seen ya all day, wanted to know if ya were ok"

Daryl reaches out and slides his hands into ricks interlacing their fingers and giving his hand a squeezing, Rick turns towards daryl studying his profile before releasing Daryl's hand and sliding his hand into his hair wrapping it around his fingers and tugging lightly,

Daryl grunts in response before leaning, rick meets him half way tongues tangling almost immediately in a dance familiar to the both of them,

Rick nudges daryl down slowly not breaking the kiss as he lays rock out underneath him, daryl opens his legs so rick can slot himself between them comfortably, They continue kissing for sometime letting their hands drift over each other, rick feels daryl shift slightly towards him, his legs coming up to cradle ricks waist each of his knees at ricks sides,

He uses he feet to rotate his hips into ricks using his feet to push against the floor, Rick slips a hand between them and pushes it under daryl shirt, he leans back smirking at the little whimpering noise that comes from daryl

He pushes Daryl's shirt up more lifting if over his head and tossing it over his shoulder not caring where it lands, daryl uses this time to kick his shoes off and kicks them out of the way,

Rick sit back on his heels lifting his own short over his head and bringing his hands down to his belt to only have them smacked away, Rick watches as daryl undoes his gun belt and normal belt with skilled fingers, he helps push them down his hips and over his ass before kicking them off all together leaving him in only his boxers,

Ricks hands dart between them again and begin working on Daryl's own pants, pulling then and his boxers down all at once

Rick leans in again catching Daryl's mouth in another kiss before descending down onto his neck, licking and sucking leaving marks as he makes his way down,

He takes one of Daryl's nipples in his mouth nipping slightly trying to get a reaction out of the man underneath him, rick hears daryl grunt in the back of his throat before he feels fingers tangle themselves in his hair pushing him harder into Daryl's chest,

Rick lets go on the nipple giving it one last lick before giving the other one the same treatment, He makes his way towards Daryl's stomach dipping his tongue into his belly button before following the little sprinkler of hair lower until he reaches were he knows daryl needed him the most,

Rick licks a long long from base to tip before sucking the head into his mouth, daryl shudders beneath him winding his hands into ricks hair and thrusting off the floor filling ricks mouth until he can feel the back if his throat

Daryl holds rick there for a couple of seconds before loosening his hold enough to let let rick slide off, rock begins to bob his onto daryl relishing in the tight he daryl has on him, The only warning daryl gives it a tug to the back of ricks head and a throaty grunt before he releases down ricks throat,

Rick swallows it all licking him clean in the process before letting him slide out of his mouth with a wet pop, Daryl's hip buck slightly as he licks the over-sensitive skin of his dick.

Daryl tugs rick towards him bringing him into a earth shattering kiss, tasting himself on ricks tongue, Rick palms daryl still half hard dick getting rid of his boxers in the process. He slides his hips in between Daryl's thighs again grinding his hips into his,

Rick keeps grinding down onto daryl until he can feel how hard he is again he felt daryl get hard all over again, he cupped the side of Daryl's head pulling away from him to slip his fingers into Daryl's mouth,

Once rick felt like his fingers were wet enough he took them out of Daryl's mouth and gives him him a quick kiss, rick slips his fingers in between Daryl's legs circling his pluckers hole slowly at first,

Daryl whimpered at rick as he slipped a finger into him, rick teased daryl at first cocking his finger while adding another one he finds that point in daryl that makes him moan loudly,

Rick pumped his fingers in daryl a couple more times, before removing them and spitting into his palm rubbing it all over his shaft,

Rick leans down towards daryl taking one of his nipple in his as he pushes into to daryl slowly fighting the urge to just pound into the younger man underneath him,

Rick sinks in further until he is in fully pausing a minute to adjust to the tight heat around him, When daryl starts to rotate his hips towards rick, he gently starts to thrust into him keeping his pace light at first before finally pulling out of him and driving back in with such force he didn't know he possessed within him,

Rick kept pounding into daryl picking up the pace, Daryl's hips try and match his pace rotating in circles with him, Rick feels the all familiar heat building in his lower stomach, daryl snakes his hand in between them and starts the bring himself closer to his own release,

Daryl makes a strangled noise in the back of his throat and comes between the the ousting into his hand until he's done, Rick finally releases white hot spurts of pleasure racking his body with near inhuman spasms the tight heat around him milking him for everything he got,

Rick collapse on top of daryl breathing heavily not caring that he may be crushing daryl,

'Well we should defiantly do that again' daryl southern drawl making its way to ricks ears,

Rick chuckles before leaning back and peaking daryl on the lips,

'Yeah, that's happening again' rick says before winking to daryl,

'Good to know' daryl says a small smile taking over his face.


End file.
